Look what you've done
by DigitalGlowStick
Summary: BB plays one too many practile jokes on raven and this is what happens. Major BB&Rae Story was rated a 9 out of 10! Rated by: WilltheTitan
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Jet/Jet's songs.**

**Look what you've done Songfic**

**Ok, before you read, remember that the italicized lyrics apply to Beast Boy and the bold apply to Raven. R&R!**

_Take my photo off the wall  
If it just won't sing for you  
'Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to prove _

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won

"Beast Boy! Not another practical joke!" Raven hollered as she through the whoopee cushion at Beast Boy's chest. "One day, you are going to go to far, you just wait!" She yelled and teleported off to god knows where.

**Give me back my point of view  
'Cause I just can't think for you  
I can hardly hear you say  
What should I do, well you choose **

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won

"Raven, it was only a joke…" He feebly called after her.

"Man, you really got to her this time." said Cyborg through a mouthful of steak and eggs, intern making Beast Boy feel even worse than he already did.

_**Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone**_

A scream was heard from down the hall and Beast Boy instantly knew why. Starfire had walked into the bathroom next to the training room. He had placed a large bucket of water above the door so that when you entered it would dump on you.

BB and Cyborg ran down the hall to see what happened and saw that it was Raven not Starfire that had walked into the trap.

"Raven, are you ok?" Robin, who was already there, was saying and lightly slapping her face.

"What's wrong with Raven?" BB asked as he kneeled down at her side. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing in shallow gasps.

"BB, I think you scared the shit out of her." said Cyborg.

_Take my photo off the wall  
If it just won't sing for you  
'Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to do _

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won

"Raven are you ok, tell me you're ok." BB said softly so only the sleeping Raven could hear.

Raven was right, he did go too far. It was all his fault that she was now in a bed in the infirmary with heart monitors, an oxygen tube, and IV's in her arms. It was all because of him.

**Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone**

_Well, I was going to make this a one shot because it was a songfic, but I decided to make it a chapter story. I'm estimating about 3 to 4 chapters. Review please!_

_Quote of the Day: "Currently Indesposed"  
-One of my away messages_


	2. Perfect World

**Shout outs!**

Me: (is that ur ff .net name? just wondering) well, here is your 2nd chapter! Enjoy!

Rae and bb fan: Also, here's the next chapter!

Razz's Palace: well, as for the bucket, I know exactly why it put Raven in the infirmary, unfortunately for you; you are going to have to read to find out! Ehehehe I'm so evil lol.

_I want to personally thank everyone who reviewed and I hope I get lots more from you. _

_Oh yeah, I also want to thank Linnsey for the writers lock repellant it worked great! Lol_

**Guess what, this is a song fic too!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Perfect World (Simple Plan)**

_**I never could've seen this far  
I never could've seen this coming  
Seems like my world's falling apart  
Yeah**_

Inside Raven's mind, a whirl of emotions was running rampant. When the bucket had fallen on her, the sudden jolt of fear had tossed her center out of alignment, causing her emotions to go haywire. In her attempt to regain control, she had locked herself in her mind so that as she dealt with her emotions one by one, the others wouldn't escape.

_**Why is everything so hard  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said  
It just won't go away**_

"What have I done?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg with a terribly cracked voice that made him sound like he was on the verge of tears, and in fact he was.

"Well, I can't really say, not knowing much about Raven's body structure and neural patterns, but I really think that you scared the shit out of her. I think that when the bucket fell, it gave a shock to her system and by default she locked herself inside her mind." Said Cyborg.

"Well is there anything we can do?" BB asked franticly.

"I don't know man, like I said, we don't know too much about her physiology. I'll try running some more tests and see what I can do. Other than that, we just have to wait and see." Cy said, putting a comforting hand on his green friend's shoulder.

_**In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all**_

BB just hung his head and walked out of the room and up to the roof. He walked over to the edge and sat down in the same spot where Raven always meditated. He dangled his feet over the edge and brooded over what had happened and what he could do about it.

"Cy said there was nothing we could do, but there must be something, _anything_…" BB thought to himself.

_**I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through **_

Yeah

Raven sat amidst her wild emotions in a cross-legged stance and chanted her mantra: "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." Over and over again in an attempt to regain control. She had to concentrate very hard to regain control of her freed emotions, and it took almost all the strength she could muster to capture them one at a time. So she had regained Rage, Hatred (the two most volatile) Timid, and Sadness, but the rest had evaded her. She broke a sweat as she tried vainly to recapture Happy.

**_I pictured I could bring you back  
I pictured I could turn back time  
Cuz I can't let go  
I just can't find my way  
Yeah  
Without you I just can't find my way_**

_**In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all**_

"There is smoothing, I just know it." BB thought as he racked his brain trying to remember any small detail that could help him save Raven.

"Friend, what troubles you?" Starfire asked as she sat down next to the green changeling.

"There has to be something we can do!" he said slamming his fist onto the metal roof edge creating an echoing sound that made Starfire jump a little.

"Cyborg has informed me that friend Raven has locked her mind up." The red head alien said.

"Yeah, and he also said that we couldn't help her." BB said in a bitter tone.

"Friend, do not accuse yourself, you would not have known that the water bucket would do such terrible damage." Star said trying to comfort him.

"It is my fault, it's _all_ my fault. She even warned me for God's sake!" BB said, getting even more exasperated. " I need to do something, I can't just stand around while she needs help!"

_**I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go **_

Yeah  
Yeah

"Perhaps you could enter her mind?" Star offered.

"And how am I going to do something like that?"

"Perhaps you could use the mirror?" She said looking at BB.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" BB said while mentally kicking himself for being such a complete idiot. "Thanks Star!" He said, gave here a big hug and ran off leaving a very discombobulated Starfire standing on the roof.

_**I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go **_

Yeah  
Yeah

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  
Nothing, nothing at all  
Nothing at all

_I spelled Discombobulated right! Lol im sooooo happy, its my second favorite word. lol Review please!_

_Quote of the Day: "Made fresh from dead things!"  
-My dad._


	3. The End!

**Shout Outs:**

Antiterra: wicked awesome pen name. lol thanx for the input, but I'm wondering, do you just dislike my choice of songs, or do you not like the songfic concept? If you have a song that you think would fit with the fic then send it in a review/e-mail and I'll try to work it in.

Coolcatjas: BB's going into raven's mind! Will chaos ensue? Read to see. Lol thanks for the review.

Vale( ): thanks, im glad u like it, and here is that update u asked for lol. P

GrEenGaL: Yes, discombobulated is a real word. lol. And guess what, I have a brand new cool word for this chapter, see if u can spot it.

Moo: cool pen name. yes, raven is suffering from some sort of emotional breakdown. And since u asked sooooooo nicely for me to update, you get an imaginary stuffed cow! Congratulations!

Dramaelfie: another discombobulated fan! Lol it is a cool word. try to find the next cool word that I put in this chappy!

Razz's Palace: HERE IS MORE! Lol. You sounded so frantic in the review, lol u update soon too. P

BeAsT bOy AnD rAveN 4ever: simple but informative, thanks for the review and here is more.

**Now these are the kind of reviews that I like. U guys are awesome. **

**If anyone wants to send in titles and composers of songs that they think will fit I'll try to work them in. thanx, R&R**

**_Idedicate this chappy to Razz's Palace because she is banned from the internet! we knew her well, WIP write in peace_**

**Chapter 2**

**Secrets (Good Charlotte)**

"Where is it? Where the hell is it?" BB said franticly looking through all of Raven's shelves and drawers searching for the mirror portal into Raven's mind. "Found it!" He exclaimed as he pulled the large handheld mirror from the depths of one of Raven's drawers. He hastily put it to his face and waited to be sucked in. 1 minute…2 minutes…3 minutes…

"What's wrong? It worked before." BB said referring to the time when Cyborg and he had gone into Raven's mind. He gazed intently for a few more seconds and then prodded the glass. He stared into it but only saw his own green face staring back at him.

"Damn it! Why isn't it working?" He asked himself getting frantic. "How am I going to get into her mind of this stupid mirror wont let me in?" he said, his gaze still locked onto the surface. He sank back onto Raven's bed exasperated. He almost laughed to himself when he remembered that if this were any other day Raven would have singed all the hair off his head if she caught him in her room.

Just after that thought passed through his mind, BB saw the mirror turn black and start to swirl. He pushed his face to just millimeters away from the swirling surface waiting to be sucked in. He moved closer, closer, closer, the tip of his nose brushed against the surface of the glass, activating the mirror's suction pulling him into the black vortex.

BB felt like he was being stretched to the limit as he plummeted through the dark spiral of Raven's energy until he fell out of the vortex and landed in the familiar land that was Raven's mindscape. He stood up and looked around. He saw the familiar four eyed ravens that were indigenous to Raven's mind, the rocky pathway that he and Cyborg had walked, but one thing was missing. BB just couldn't place what wasn't there, until it donned him like a slap in the face. Her emotions were gone! This is the spot where BB first became acquainted with Raven's emotions, but now there were none.

BB looked down the pathway that he and Cyborg had walked but all he saw was the never ending mindscape. He looked behind him and saw that a path led on into a dark forest of black misshapen trees. He decided that that was the way to go because he knew where the other path ended and he had no desire to leave at this moment. So, he trudged on into the dark forest.

_**In the darkness you will find  
Dirty little secrets we all hide  
Cause' we all have a darker side  
A place we keep where no one else will find**_

Raven sat in her center with her remaining emotions swirling around her concentrating hard to regain control, when she sensed someone approaching her center from the outside. She switched her concentration to the intruder for a few seconds and realized that it was Beast Boy approaching.

"Damn, what does he think he's doing? I told him not to _ever_ enter my mind again, especially now where some of my emotions might hurt him." Raven yelled to herself almost breaking concentration as she reeled in another of her emotions, this time Cranky.

"Raven!" BB yelled as he emerged from the forest into the crystal white of Raven's center, the forest disappearing behind him.

"Stay back you idiot! I told you to never come here." She yelled telepathically

_**Cause' everybody wants to hide their secrets away  
Nobody wants to stand up to the pain  
But I will stand up to the pain  
Wake up and fight again  
If you could dance with me through this rain  
And we will fight, we'll fight again, fight again**_

"But I'm here to help, I figured it was the least I could do after causing you this pain." He replied.

"I appreciate the thought; I really do, but nows not the time. My emotions could hurt you. I don't have control of them all." Raven said while still sitting cross legged with her eyes closed on the ground.

"C'mon, I'll give you a hand." He said watching Raven. Just then, Raven broke her trance and fell onto her side clutching her head, her face agony. Beast boy ran over and picked her up into his lap.

Raven opened her eyes and stared into Beast boy's big green ones.

"Raven, are you ok?" BB asked worriedly.

"My energy is low, I don't have the power to gain control anymore, you have to get out of here, my emotions aren't all like the ones you met the last time, they are dangerous for a reason, not go before you get hurt." Raven warned.

BB looked up and saw the swirling emotions around Raven, then transformed into a boa constrictor latching himself onto one of her emotions making it drop to the ground.

"Beast Boy, What are you doing?" Raven exclaimed when she saw what he was doing.

"Giving you a hand." He replied.

Raven concentrated on the emotion, Pain, and regained control over it.

"Thanks Beast Boy, it's easier like that." Raven said as Beast Boy jumped back into the swirling vat of emotions.

_**In the back, in the closets of your mind  
Thats where skeletons and dirty secrets hide  
And I'll rip out my insides  
And leave them on display for you tonight**_

"We've got them all, why are you still in pain?" BB asked after they had captured her emotions.

"There not all here, there is one missing." said Raven.

"Which one? These are all the emotions that I've met." BB said looking around for the missing emotion.

"You've never met this one. She stays hidden, locked away. She is my most powerful emotion."

"Where is she? What emotion is she?" asked BB.

"She…is love."

"Love?" Beast Boy kind of just stared blankly for a minute.

"Yes love, I can do that too you know." Ravens said, a little irritated and Beast Boy's shock.

"Well where is she?" BB asked looking around again.

"She is everywhere. She is my center."

_**Cause' everybody wants to hide their secrets away  
Nobody wants to stand up to the pain  
But I will stand up to the pain  
Wake up and fight again  
If you could dance with me through this rain  
And we will fight, we'll fight again, fight again  
(fight again, fight again)…**_

"How do we capture something THAT big?" BB said dumfounded, slumping onto the ground.

"_We_ don't, I do." Raven said. "It's time for you to leave."

"But you need help! I can't just leave." BB protested.

"I can do it, but you need to get out."

"But why?" BB asked one last time hoping for an explanation.

"There are things that you can not know. You just can't, now go."

"But…" Raven opened a vortex and started to push Beast Boy out of her mind.

"RAVEN! You can't do this alone! BB said before turning into and elephant trying to withstand the vortex.

"GO NOW Beast Boy!" Raven shouted.

"NO, you need my help and I'm here to give it. You are too weak to capture Love, and you know it. What ever it is that you don't want me to know about you isn't as important as your life. I may not know that much, but I know when my one of my best friends needs help." BB said as he plowed away from the swirling portal.

_**All my life I hide my secrets away,  
In the dark, in the dark, in the dark  
We all try to hide our secrets away,  
In the dark, in the dark, in the dark**_

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" Raven yelled from the ground.

Beast boy turned into a sloth and dug his claws into the ground to stop himself from getting sucked in. "Raven STOP!" Beast Boy yelled, and surprisingly enough, Raven stopped. The vortex closed and she slumped tot eh ground and clutched her chest breathing heavily.

Beast boy ran over to her and picked her up into his lap again.

"What do I have to do?" BB asked.

"I have to admit…" Raven looked at the ground then into Beast Boy's eyes. "I have to admit…" Raven pulled Beast Boy down so her face was inches away from his.

_**Stand up to the pain  
Wake up and fight again  
If you could dance with me through this rain  
And we will fight, we'll fight again, fight again  
Fight again**_

"I love you."

_**Cause' everybody wants to hide their secrets away  
And that's ok  
Nobody wants to stand up to the pain  
Fight again**_

"I love you too." Beast Boy pulled Raven into a long kiss.

When they parted, they saw a great white ball rising up from the floor. A beam of white light shot out and engulfed Raven and Beast Boy. Raven's eyes went white and she started to float up to the orb. The orb enveloped her and grew two times its original size then went out altogether. Raven floated back down into Beast Boy's arms, now wearing white robes. She looked up to Beast Boy and then teleported them both out of her mind.

When they landed back in Raven's room, Raven was wearing her normal black uniform again.

"Thank you so much." Raven said to Beast Boy who looked sheepishly at the floor.

"It was nothing." said BB.

"No, it was everything." Raven said kissing Beast Boy again.

"Let's go somewhere." Beast Boy suggested.

"Ok." Raven replied.

They walked down to the common room and out the front door hand in hand, leaving the rest of the Titans a little confused.

_**THE END!**_

_Well thats it. I hope everyone liked the story, although I think BB was kind of OOC but it fit the story line so I think it turned out ok. Now anyway, R&R and stuff. Love you all! _

_Quote of the Day: "If it dies I'll kill it!." _

_-Me (I think I was yelling at my CD player or something. Lol)_


End file.
